Precious Time Goes Fast Chapters
Chapter 1:Jason "Adriana. I'm going to take Ariana into the garden for a short time." Jason told his wife while picked a sleeping 1 month old Ariana up from her cot then Adriana came to him and replied. "Okay baby." Adriana kissed Jason on the nose and then kissed Ariana in the forehead. Ariana woke up at the touch of Adriana slips in her forehead and focused her green eyes on her mother. "Make sure daddy doesn't hurt you. Mummy would be furious if I see my little princess returning to me sad." Adriana pouted at her daughter and Ariana giggled. "That goes for you too." Jason smiled and backed away from Adriana. He walked out of their newly cleaned house (they still haven't moved back into the castle) and into a field of daisies and dandelions. To one side stood a single cherry blossom tree. Jason walked to the tree and sat down, leaning on the trunk of the cherry blossom. Jason lay Ariana against his chest and admired his youngest daughter. Jason looked to his side and saw a fallen cherry blossom on the grass. Jason picked it up and placed it in her hair before Ariana fell asleep again. "You know you're beautiful Ariana, just like your mother." Jason quietly spoke. At the comment, Ariana snuggled into Jason's shirt more for comfort. Jason smiled and leaned his head on the tree. Jason decided to close his eyes. Jason heard birds chirping around him and fell asleep to the sound. - - - Jason slowly walked to distant barking. He looked into the distance and saw 2 dogs running to him and a woman and 2 other dogs walking towards him. Jason soon noticed that Shadow and Sugar were bounding towards him and Ariana, and gestured them to be quiet. He looked further back and made out Adriana, in the orange dress she wore the day Orlando was born, with Midnight and Snowy. '' They might not be with us for much longer.'' Jason thought and came back into reality and saw Shadow and Sugar sitting next to them. "Quiet, Ariana is sleeping." he instructed looking at his still sleeping daughter and Adriana approached the other two dogs a minute later. "You've been out here quite a long time dear." Adriana commented, sitting down next to him. "Yeah, she's been sound asleep the whole time." Jason pecked Adriana on the lips and they smiled. "Haven't seen you wear that since Orlando entered the family on the night of our reunion ball. That's .... 14 years now." Adriana sadly smiled. "You know that it came unexpectedly, he was our unexpected son." "I know that baby. I absolutely love that dress though." Adriana chuckled. Jason wrapped his free left arm around Adriana and she placed her head on his shoulder. Jason kissed her head before placing his chin on her head and smiled. Chapter 2:Adriana "Okay now Zach, just got to put you up on the bench top." Adriana said as she sat Zach onto the kitchen island. "Ba boo." Zach said as he placed his hands on the bench, to support himself. Adriana sprinkled flour ontop and opened the fridge to get the dough she had made earlier. She laid it on the flour covered area on the bench and looked at her youngest son. "What are we going to make for dinner?" Zach just smiled at Adriana. "Pizza." Adriana went to the cupboard and got out the ingredients needed. She turned around to see Zach bashing the dough with one of his small hands. Adriana chuckled and placed the food on the bench. "What you doing? What you doing?" Adriana picked up Zach and he squealed. Adriana kissed him and he giggled. She placed Zach back on the bench and started preparing the pizza's. 10 minutes later, Adriana placed the pizzas into the oven and closed the oven door. Adriana looked at the clock, reading 4:30pm and then walked to pick Zach up off the bench. Adriana lay Zach on her shoulder and he then started squirming. "Okay, okay." Adriana moved Zach, pressing him against her chest. Adriana sat down on the corner of the couch and sat Zach on her lap. She grabbed him by the waist and raised him, just his feet touching her. Adriana smiled and Zach laughed. Adriana lay Zach on his back and removed her fingers from his small hands. Adriana then began tickling his sock covered feet. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Zach opened his mouth with a smile and gazed into his mothers eyes. Adriana soon died down on the tickling and admired her 2 month old. Adriana looked back up at the time and noticed it was time for Zach's nap. "Nap time Zachy!" Adriana was about to get up when she realised, Zach was so happy being with her. "Okay, nap with me." Adriana adjusted her position and the cushions so she was comfortable and lay Zach on her chest. Soon, Zach was fast asleep. She smiled before closing her eyes, letting time slip by. - - - (Dream in italics) '' Adriana watched a young boy and girl playing together ahead of her. The mid-afternoon sun shone down on the meadow they were surrounded with. Adriana jumped at the touch of a rough hand on her shoulder. She looked up behind her and saw her husband with a beaming smile on his face as he admired the children. Adriana lifted her right arm and grabbed Jason's free hand, resting beside him. Jason sat down next to her, with his right hand entwined in hers and his left wrapping around her. Jason kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. They both continued watching their young children, without a words. Soon, Jason broke it. "Adriana?" Adriana face him. '' "Adriana?" Adriana opened her eyes and gazed at her husband. "Hmmm?" "Dinners ready." Jason replied and Adriana nodded. She looked down to her chest and noticed Zach wasn't lying there. "Zach?" Adriana asked frantically. "Don't worry, he's upstairs." Jason reassured her. Adriana smiled and sat up. "With some effort. Man he's fussy." Adriana and Jason chuckled. "Had a nice dream?" "Yeah. I'll tell you about it later." Jason scooped Adriana up into his arms and carried her bridal style to the dining room. As they drew nearer to the door, Jason lowered her and entwined hands. Jason kissed Adriana on the cheek and she smiled, just like in her dream. Chapter 3: Jason Adriana burst around the corner of the hall, close to tears. "You ready -" "You do it." Adriana replied. "Why?" "I just humiliated myself in the village." she replied and started cri as she jogged past him. "Ooay." Jason murmured and adjusted his collar on his blue suit jacket and walked to the door. "Dave, you and Nathaniel are coming with me." Jason looked to Dave. "Yes sir." Dave nodded and left to retrieve Nathaniel, second in command. Jason then waited at the large doors. As he waited, he ad,irked the portraits of his family on the walls.bhe smiled, but it faded to a serious tone as he saw his top 2 guards approach him. "You know the drill." Jason opened the door and exited. He quickly walked down the marble stairs and moved towards the village. Soon, he approached and looked around at his surroundings. He saw villages staring at him. He swallowed at whimper of fear and reluctance. Jason walked to the centre of the village square and stood there, ready to make the announcement. He took a deep breath and started. "Citizens of Red Kungdom. I am here to announce that my wife and myself are letting you make a decision. As the King and Queen, we want our people to be happy. To do that, you either can stay as we rebuild our relationship with you or venture into another kingdom. Please go ahead and do what you think is best for you and your families. Thankyou for your attention." Jason finished with a nod and walked away looking at the ground. Dave and Nathaniel followed behind. As he walked Jason heard comments from the villagers. "Wh would we want to live here? The Queen threatened to kill us if we hurt her family." a man bellowed. "She justs wants to protect them!" A woman protested.Jason sighed. A woman grabbed his arm and wrapped hers with his. He soon realised it was his wife. "Nice try." She spoke. Jason entwined his fingers in hers and kissed her on the side of the head. "Well, we'll see what happens." - - - "Adriana." Jason gestured his wife to sit next to him. Adriana sat by him on the bed and looked at him with a smile. "No, no, no." Jason scooped Adriana up and placed her on his lap and kissed her. He lay down, on the bed with Adriana in his arms, and fell asleep in her comforting embrace. Chapter 4:Adriana Adriana quietly lifted up the awake Ariana, trying not to disturb her 1 year old brother. "Happy Birthday Ariana." Adriana murmured in her small ear. Adriana walked over to Jason, sitting on the bed. Adriana sat herself in front of Jason and leaned on him. Jason shook a pink abd reb ribboned box in front of Ariana's face and Ariana looked at it. "Whats in there?" Adriana asked her daughter. Jason opened it and Jason pulled out a locket. Inside was a picture of them and Ariana. Jason placed it around her neck. "That looks lovely on her." Adriana commented. Adriana placed Ariana by both their hearts and the hour began. After many minutes had went by, Adriana started crying with joy and sadness, knowing it was the last time she was doing this with her daughter. Jason kissed her on the head and calmed down. Ariana soon fell asleep and her parents gazed at her in awe. "Lovely little girl." Jason cooed and Adriana smiled. Adriana looked up at the clock and realised the hour was up. "Times up." Adriana said and Jason replied. "Zachs turn." Adriana sat up and repositioned Ariana in her arms. "Here." Jason took Ariana from her with a proud smile. Jason stood up and went to the cots. He placed a small kiss on her rosy cheek before placing her to sleep and quietly waking Zach up. "Hey little man." Jason sat him on his side and Zach shared a smile, with a few teeth showing, and gazed at his mother. "Zachariah!" Adriana quietly exclaimed with her arms open. Jason walked next to he and rose Zach before placing him in her embrace. "Look what we got you!" Adriana showed a gold medallion to Zachariah and smiled. She opened it and showed Zach the picture of them and Zach, "That's you, daddy and me." Adriana explained and closed it before placing it around his neck. Jason want behind Adriana and looked at the medallion on Zach's neck. "I can't place you on my shoulder can I?" Adriana shook her head. "You won't let me." She commented with a pout which made Zach smile again. "Come on you have all the time you can have later for that." Jason commented with a smirk. "Okay, okay." Adriana quietly exclaimed and sat next to Jason.Adriana pressed herself close to Jason and another hour of love began. They played with their youngest child and kissed him. After 15 minutes, Zach started closing his eyes. Adriana remembered a song and started signing it quietly to him. Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when you awake, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Zach fell asleep at the words of his mother and quietly snored. Adriana smiled as she watched his son sleep. "You can too." Jason murmured as he kissed her on the head. "I'll wake you when the time is up." Adriana nodded and closed her eyes. Smiling of satisfaction, she fell into a world of peaceful silence. Added some Hunger Games into it. Hope that's alright :) :) Chapter 5: Jason "Midnight! Snowy! Please don't go!" Jason heard Adriana exclaim as he neared their bedroom door. Don't go? Oh Jason thought before the realization struck his mind. "Oh no!" Jason quickened his lace and went into their chamber. He stood there scanning the scene before his 4 year old son distracted him. "Daddy?" Jay Jay tugged onto his trouser and Jason looked down at him. He kneeled down and faced his son. "Yeah Jay Jay?" "Midnight and Snowy no wake up." Jay Jay replied and pointed at Adriana. Jason grabbed Jay Jay and placed him on his side. Jay Jay leaned on his shoulder and gripped onto his shirt sleeve. Jason walked over to his wife and saw a limp Midnight and Snowy in her arms. Jason felt water starting to run down his cheeks. "Hey you knew they wouldn't be around for much longer." Jason started stroking his wife's back. "I know but they were wonderful dogs." Adriana sniffles then looked at him with teary eyes. "They were." Jason commented and Adriana turned away when noticing Jay Jay. "Why did you say we're mama? They are here with us." Adriana wiped her tears before turning back to them. "Jay Jay, they are not going to wake up." Adriana said as calmly and smoothly as she could. Jay Jay gasped and buried his head into his shirt. "It's okay little man. We can get a new dog and you can name it." Jason suggested. (Shadow and Sugar were given to Lauren and Michael.) Adriana and Jay Jay nodded. Adriana leaned her head on his shoulder and Jason wrapped his free hand around her. Jason closed his eyes knowing letting them slip from their lives would be hard. Chapter 6:Adriana "Yes I know Adriana but -" "Mama! Dad!" Jay Jay screamed. Both of them turned their heads and saw Jay Jay struggling to have his head above the water. Adriana gasped in fear. "Jay Jay!!" Adriana ran to the side of the pool and kneeled close to the edge. Seconds later Jason dove in, Adriana couldn't say anything. Her mouth hung open and she could close it. As Jason swan towards Jay Jay, his head went under the water. "No!!" She loudly exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. All was silent and Adriana waited, shaking violently and hyperventilating.fear was ripping her apart. I'm not going to loose them both. Jason's head soon poopued up above the surface gasping for breath and held his son's head above the water as well. "Oh my gosh." Adriana exclaimed again and extended her arms out. As Jason neared the edge, Adriana grabbed their soaking 5 year old son and slowly pulled his out of the pool. She then places him on her lap and hugged him. "It's okay. You're okay." Adriana calmed her son as she patted his back and Jay Jay coughed up water. Jay Jay soon burst into tears and buried his head into her chest. "Ssshhh." Adriana stroked his head and watched Jason haul himself out of the pool. Once he had gotten out, coughing, he dragged himself away from the edge and turned to lie on his back with his knees up. He covered his face with his hands and attempted to slow down his breathing while he shook with fear. After letting Jay Jay calm down, he sat on her lap. "I'm sorry." "It's okay, you just gave us a fright." Jay Jay nodded. "What about you slowly and carefully go to your room and have a nap?" "Okay mama." Adriana kissed his forehead before he got up and attempted to hug Jason. "Thank you daddy." Jay Jay stood up and, obeying Adriana, slowly walked away. Adriana sadly smiled before focusing on Jason and crawling over to him. "Hey baby." She spcommnted while stroking his side, trying to stop the shaking. "You okay?" Jason shook his head and removed his hands from his face, revealing a from and a line of tears. Jason placed his palms flat on the floor and attempted to sit up. "No!" She helped her husband lie down again.monce accomplished she grabbed a towel from the seat behind them and placed it under Jason's head. "There you go." Jason sadly smiled and closed his eyes. Adriana wiped away tears. "Thank you for saving him dear." Adriana thanked and kissed Jason on the forehead. "Adriana." Jason croaked. "Ssshh." Adriana cooed and placed a finger on his lips. "Don't speak." She said as she removed her finger. She bent down close to his face and placed her lips against his. Adriana gave a small peck before sitting up with a smile on her face and clutching her husbands hand. Chapter 7:Adriana Coming Soon